


Inspiración

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El joven Clow Reed tiene más ideas de lo que él mismo cree...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiración

Clow cerró la puerta tras de sí con un golpe. Luego se detuvo un momento, dudando; por fin decidió que sólo eso no sería suficiente. Usó un rápido hechizo para que su habitación pareciera silenciosa desde el exterior (después de todo, no quería meterse en _más_ problemas) y arrojó un jarrón contra la pared, con un grito de rabia.

La porcelana se hizo añicos contra el muro de piedra. Eso ya era mejor, pensó el joven. Enseguida reparó el jarrón y se pasó una mano por la frente.

Ya estaba harto de sus instructores. Lo mismo en China que aquí, ni siquiera los más sabios lograban comprenderlo del todo. No era su culpa que los hechizos no le salieran al pie de la letra. Tenía talento, eso nadie se atrevería a negarlo; pero ni la magia oriental ni la occidental iban a funcionar por completo para él. ¿Por qué nadie se daba cuenta?

Era tan simple, y sin embargo todo el mundo buscaba explicaciones retorcidas... no sólo sus maestros, sino también su familia. Sus padres eran los únicos que entendían. Todos los demás tenían que expresar su opinión al respecto, claro. Algunos pensaban que estudiar dos sistemas diferentes era demasiado confuso, y no querían escuchar que ya le había sucedido lo mismo mientras aprendía solamente magia oriental con los Li. Otros aseguraban que no practicaba lo suficiente y que debería esforzarse más si quería alcanzar todo su potencial. Y no faltaban los que murmuraban a sus espaldas, creyendo que no se daba cuenta. No importaba cuánto poder tuviera, decían, porque no se podían esperar sutilezas de una persona _como él_ ; era inútil exigirle perfección a alguien cuya propia sangre no era más que una mezcla, pobre muchacho, qué desperdicio para la magia, una verdadera lástima.

Clow no tenía deseos de escuchar a ninguno de ellos, y mucho menos a los que pertenecían a este último grupo. Por eso se había alejado tan rápido al ver que uno de sus tíos, quien lo había estado observando intentar sin éxito hasta arruinar un hechizo de manera particularmente frustrante, hacía ademán de acercarse a hablar con él. Sabía que su padre iba a reprenderlo por escaparse así, pero era mejor que lo que le pasaría si se hubiera quedado, tragándose sus palabras hasta que le resultara imposible evitar faltarle el respeto a alguno de sus _queridos_ y _bienintencionados_ parientes.

Tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Y, si sus planes funcionaban tal como él esperaba, ya les mostraría algún día lo que era capaz de lograr.

Se acercó a su escritorio y abrió uno de los pesados cajones. Después de vaciarlo, pasó la punta de los dedos por el fondo, revelando así una abertura que daba a un compartimento secreto. Nadie sabía lo que guardaba allí; ni siquiera sus padres.

El escondite tenía una capacidad mucho mayor de lo que aparentaba. Había quienes no lo creían capaz de un hechizo semejante, pero lo había hecho él mismo. Era una pena, pensó Clow con una sonrisa torcida, que nunca se iban a enterar. Metió las manos dentro de ese espacio mágico y sacó una gran cantidad de libros y pergaminos.

Mucho de lo que había allí eran sus propias anotaciones. Con la teoría, al menos, nunca había tenido problemas. Eso le había resultado muy útil desde que se decidió a emprender este proyecto. Hacía tiempo que sabía lo que tenía que hacer: si ni la magia oriental ni la magia occidental eran adecuadas para él, entonces tendría que encontrar algo que sí le sirviera.

No había tardado en darse cuenta de que nadie antes que él había intentado unir los dos sistemas. Al principio, esa noción lo asustó un poco; mas pronto se convirtió en un incentivo más. No sólo iba a hacer algo grande, sino que sería el primero en conseguirlo. A estas alturas, ya no dudaba que su experimento iba a funcionar. Lo había visto.

Ya hacía algunos meses que estaba dedicado a esto. Todavía no había puesto en práctica sus ideas, pero creía entender el lado técnico bastante bien. Un hallazgo afortunado habían sido los diarios de viaje de su padre, donde éste comparaba la magia occidental con la que había visto al llegar a China. Junto con su propia experiencia, además de varios libros y rollos que provenían de ambos lados de su familia, Clow había conseguido suficiente información como para sentirse seguro al desarrollar su nueva teoría.

Lo primero que iba a necesitar era un báculo. Sabía que le faltaba bastante hasta ser capaz de crearlo, mas no le importaba esperar. Era preferible tomar en cuenta todas las posibles complicaciones, por pequeñas que fueran, antes de pasar a la etapa siguiente. Tenía decenas de páginas cubiertas de observaciones y diagramas. Sólo él mismo era capaz de entender aquel desorden. Estaba escrito mezclando idiomas, repleto de diminutas anotaciones al margen, con frases enteras tachadas y reemplazadas por otras nuevas. Algún día iba a tener que pasar en limpio todo aquello, para poder dar el paso final.

Sin embargo, lo que pensaba hacer esta vez era mucho más sencillo. Para lograr que algo de magia en estado puro se convirtiera en un objeto sólido, se precisaban más que poder y conocimientos: hacía falta una imagen.

Clow ya tenía en mente una vaga idea de lo que deseaba obtener. Sabía que el sol iba a ocupar un papel importante en el aspecto de su futura creación. Lo que pensaba hacer ahora era pulir los detalles, comparar varios diseños hasta encontrar uno que lo convenciera.

Pasó largas horas trabajando, encerrado en su habitación. No desechó ningún boceto, ni siquiera los que más le disgustaban, pues quería tener un registro de todo lo que hacía. Todo podía llegar a ser necesario más adelante.

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no consiguió nada en esa ocasión. Con un suspiro, apoyó la cabeza sobre una mano y se puso a garabatear algo distraídamente en una página nueva. No tenía sentido seguir intentando si la inspiración no quería venir. De pronto se detuvo, parpadeando, y miró lo que había dibujado. No era un báculo, por cierto.

Era una espada.

Por un momento sólo se quedó observándola, como en un trance. Era un arma extraña, con la hoja larga y delgada; no se parecía a ninguna de las que había visto hasta ahora. De alguna manera supo que las espadas como ésta no se utilizarían hasta mucho, mucho tiempo después. Pero eso no era lo más importante. Sentía que debía conservar este diseño, que alguna vez le sería útil, aunque por ahora no comprendiera el significado de esta premonición.

Se disponía a guardarlo cuando un nuevo impulso lo detuvo. Una espada necesitaba un escudo, pensó, y rápidamente lo trazó junto a ella.

A partir de entonces, fue como si una puerta se abriera en su interior. Se quedó allí otro largo rato, sin prestar atención a lo que hacía, dejando que su mano trabajara por sí sola. Llenó páginas y más páginas de bosquejos sin darse cuenta. Las visiones se sucedían a una velocidad increíble, mientras él les daba forma a todas esas figuras que llevaba en su mente sin siquiera saberlo. No sólo eran objetos: había animales, espíritus de los elementos, muchachas con vestidos extraños...

Al fin dejó caer la pluma y se echó hacía atrás, agotado. Tardó unos segundos en recuperar el aliento, como siempre que salía de un trance. Le dolían la mano y la muñeca. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado...?

Cerró los ojos por un instante y se incorporó. Luego se dedicó a mirar sus dibujos con más detenimiento. Había una buena cantidad de ellos. No eran más que bocetos rápidos, con trazos dispares y desprolijos; sin embargo, mantenían el espíritu de las imágenes que había visto.

– ¿Qué voy a hacer con todo esto? –murmuró, confundido, y dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio. No era lo que había planeado.

Pero obedeció a aquel primer instinto, de todas formas, y guardó las extrañas ilustraciones junto con sus teorías y libros de magia.


End file.
